


Mine's Bigger - ART

by Anonymous



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, 19th Century Paleontology RPF, Arts & Sciences RPF
Genre: Baby Moas Just Want To Be Loved, Bad Art, Hate Sex, Like Pokemon Only With Dinosaurs, M/M, Massive Bones and Massive Hate Boners, Multi, Not Really Extinct, Other, Richard Owen And His Giant Moa Of Doom, Telepathic Bonds, The Bone Wars, There's No Way You Can Convince Me This Didn't Really Happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1892, Edward Drinker Cope makes the scientific find of the century, a secluded Wyoming valley where dinosaurs did not go extinct.  Also in 1892, Othniel Charles Marsh makes the scientific find of the century, a secluded Wyoming valley where dinosaurs did not go extinct.  But wait, it turns out that they have both found the same valley!  There is only one solution to this outrage: a battle to the death using their newly telepathically bonded dinosaur companions!</p><p>However, the telepathic bonds go deeper than either man realizes.  The heat of battle brings long buried feelings rushing to the surface, and soon they must be acted on, Victorian repression be damned!  All in the valley is not as it seems, though.  Can Cope, Marsh, and their dinosaurs keep their hands off each other and put aside their differences long enough to keep Richard Owen and his Giant Moa from killing them all so the world will never know how wrong his theories of dinosaur anatomy were?  Will they be able to save their dinosaur friends before the volcano erupts?  Also, why does that pterodactyl keep stealing everyone's pants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine's Bigger - ART

Image description for the visually impaired:

Edward Drinker Cope shoots at the Pants Stealing Pterodactyl from the back of a T-rex while Othniel Charles Marsh and his triceratops try to distract Richard Owen and his Giant Moa of Doom with a dinosaur bone. Also, Richard Owen has scary old man toenails.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Mine's Bigger - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333417) by [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit)




End file.
